


特权

by captainfreak



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, comic-verse, 一发完, 暖甜文, 漫画宇宙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainfreak/pseuds/captainfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>寒冷队长到警察局接巴里去约会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	特权

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894040) by [bealeciphers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealeciphers/pseuds/bealeciphers). 
  * A translation of [Perks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894040) by [bealeciphers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealeciphers/pseuds/bealeciphers). 



成为莱克斯·卢瑟的保镖自然有其特权。金钱。声誉。与正义联盟一起合作。与 **闪电侠** 一起合作。

和巴里站在一条阵线上很有意思，突然间他们的猫捉老鼠游戏就结束了，无论他们曾经是什么关系，现在都是未知数。在此之前的漫漫长夜里他们互相追逐，莱会想出难度更高更复杂的犯罪来挫败他，看着巴里跳过他的所有圈套，脸上挂着大大的笑容熟练地破解莱的那些招数。这很有趣；谁不喜欢玩警察抓小偷呢？

但接着就是正义联盟。寒冷队长的名号忽然间就成为了英雄主义和名流的同义词，莱纳德·斯纳特被推向了一个他并不熟悉的世界，这里孩子们会问他要签名，而神奇女侠会喊他去帮忙对付外星人入侵。他并不喜欢这个，莱在还没成年时就已经是个通缉犯，并且他从没学会在法律许可的范围内行事。

不过总还是有些特权的：他可以大摇大摆地踏进中央城警察局，而不用担心有人会拘捕他，并且没人能拿他怎么样。

“早上好，”莱一边打招呼一边大步上前走向秘书。“我需要登记吗？”

那个坐在秘书台玻璃窗后的警官目瞪口呆地看着他。“呃……”他眨巴着眼说。然后他把访客登记表从玻璃窗下递了出来。“笔就在旁边。”

莱不得不放下手中的纸袋然后进行登记。当他签字时他确保自己用最大、最令人讨厌的字体写下了“莱纳德·斯纳特”。

好吧，这可太有趣了。

“唔呃……”秘书别开了他的脸，仿佛在寻找某个不在场的人。他看起来茫然无措，甚至有一点害怕。“来访原因？”

“见一位朋友，”莱对他说。

“ **我下班后见你** ，”巴里之前发来的消息。一行漂亮的，惊人的，含糊得让人恼火的文字。然后巴里就没离开过警察局，但是莱知道速跑者六点下班，所以一定是什么事拖住了巴里，因为现在都快到晚上八点了。莱已经失去了耐心。

 

**“现在该拿‘我们’怎么办呢，闪电侠？”**

**“我下班后见你”**

 

任务之后的急切亲吻，为偷来的赃物争执后的愤怒性爱，当巴里回到他身边后的甜蜜缓慢的缠绵，他们一向都会穿着制服，一向都会沉默不语，无论正在发生什么，他们中都没人敢说话来打破这一刻，并且这一向、一向都让人迷惑。因为这算什么呢？仅仅是莱的另一场失败的恋情吗，最终成为那些莱从没成功过的事情之一？巴里·艾伦太美好太崇高，他不应该和寒冷队长泡在一起，但见他妈的鬼去吧，莱早就习惯于去夺取那些本不该是他的东西。

他拿起袋子向前迈步，每当一个经过的警官对他露出难以置信的表情时，他既镇静又洋洋自得。当莱走进警察局大堂时，他看到一位女警摸向她的佩枪，另一位警官摇了摇他的头，于是这女警又移开了枪。

他能应付这些注视。这没什么大不了的。身为一位改过自新（即使他并没有 **改过自新** ……至少不完全是）的正义联盟成员，莱倒不如也来享受一下这让人困惑的声誉。

让他无法应付的是，他不知道巴里的消息意味着同意还是否决。他不喜欢这种不知道的感觉。

 

**“现在该拿‘我们’怎么办呢，闪电侠？”**

**“我下班后见你”**

 

莱慢慢地走上楼梯，他知道巴里的办公室和其它科学实验室一样在顶楼。不知道闪电侠在想些什么的事实让莱有些汗毛倒竖。

一位警官走下楼梯，他的视线集中在莱身上。“为了找一个理由，”这位警官经过他时嘟哝着说，“我只是为了找一个理由。”

“你要知道，这种态度就是你们这帮人几乎快要失业的理由，”莱对这个男人喊道。这个警官给他的怒视足以将可口可乐凝结成冰。莱对着他得意一笑然后继续上楼。

以莱的观点看来，超级英雄会让警察机关在下一代就绝迹，这想法他很喜欢。 **呵** ，莱一边想着一边爬到了楼顶，然后自动向右转， **我现在算是超级英雄** 吗？这个想法太滑稽了，他差点放声大笑。

莱用手掩盖住了他的笑容。沿着走廊没走多久，他就来到一扇带着铭牌的门前，‘巴塞洛缪·艾伦，高级法证专家’。莱还不知道巴里已经升职了，他盯着铭牌看了一会儿。

 

**“现在该拿‘我们’怎么办呢，闪电侠？”**

**“我下班后见你”**

 

“你引起了一场骚动，”一把声音在房间里喊道。

莱在任何场合都能识别出巴里的声音，无论他是否戴着头罩。“我不久前才给你发了消息，”莱说着踏进了房间。

莱走进了一个开阔的空间，靠窗摆着一张巨大的实验桌，旁边是一块黑板，两边的墙上都是陈列柜。

桌边，匍匐在显微镜上，手握着笔正在写些什么东西的正是巴里·艾伦。他还穿了实验袍，真可爱。

“我回了你的消息，”巴里说道，他的声音里带着一点烦躁。他保持着这个姿势一点儿也没动。

好吧，至少莱知道了巴里确实一直在加班。“你说得可不多，”莱对他说。

“ **你** 没告诉我莱克斯·卢瑟雇你去当他的保镖，”巴里生气地说，他的眼睛仍然贴着显微镜。

莱靠近过去，直到巴里在他触手可及的范围内，但相反他只是抱着胳臂一动不动地站着。他很难忘记当巴里振动的时候，他的肌肤在他指尖下的触感——他们是如何彼此契合——闪电侠绝望的亲吻和爱抚是如何在事后一连几天都烙刻在莱的肌肤上。没错，莱为他着迷。

他总是和错误的人以错误的方式坠入爱河，这一点上他早已声名在外。

“我不知道卢瑟想雇佣我。而在那之后我就有点忙于处理各项事务。”莱对着巴里的后脑勺皱起眉头。“你有没有打算看我一眼？”

巴里用笔指了指他桌上的计时器。“我得等到血液里的血清代谢完。”

“是 **闪电侠** 的工作，不是警方的，我猜？”

“对，”巴里说道，收回笔写下笔记。“我从哈尔那里听说你已经是正义联盟的一员了，他让我警惕你。”

“这倒是真的。我们当敌人的历史很长，”莱咧嘴一笑。

“我们之间的历史是挺长的，但 **仅此而已** ，”巴里皱着眉头看着显微镜，“我以为你会打电话来。”

“我不明白我对你来说意味着什么，红闪，我可不想给你发了消息后就被踢到路边。”莱的视线在房间内游走，他看着剪贴板上堆着的科学笔记，海量的公文，还有窗外的城市景色。

“那是什么意思？我想我们是什么已经相当显而易见了，”巴里说道，他的语气有点愤愤不平。

“不完全是。我们战斗，我们跳舞，我把这座城市变成邪恶版圣诞老人的小镇，而你会按下魔法按钮来拯救圣诞节，这对我来说完全无法解释。我们一起玩这个游戏已经很久了。”莱挠了挠他的下巴。

没有胡茬的感觉很怪。然而，莱克斯·卢瑟对这一点很坚持，大概关系到工作形象什么的。莱 **曾经** 有很长一段职业生涯都是穿着蓝色的爱斯基摩装度过的，但管它呢，那都是 **早期时光** 了；那时候人们都那样，当他们第一次想要搞明白这种英雄VS反派的游戏时，人们的品味都很老土；莱喜欢那些日子。

尤其是闪电侠能 **明白** 。明白这就是一场游戏。他们可以玩着猫捉老鼠，还能在晚上相拥而眠。

然而现在世界变得复杂了。 **正义联盟。**

“我可以退出的，你知道，”莱耸了耸肩。

巴里的身体动了动，就好像他在忍着不要坐直身子。“从正义联盟退出？！”他大声说道，然后才想起他们还在警察局里。“为什么？”

“因为它让我们间的事情变得复杂了，”莱解释道。

“你在开玩笑吗？第一次我和你之间有了意义，”巴里用急切的声音说，“第一次……你不用再去抢银行来作为奇怪的前戏——你和我可以……我们可以真正地……”巴里咽下了他的话。

莱走上前去，靴子在地板上拖过。他伸出戴着手套的手抚上巴里的后颈。“然后呢？”

“我……”巴里在他的触摸下明显地颤抖。“你和我总有……一种可能性，但我不能告诉所有人——”

“平心而论，你们超级英雄都是撒谎大师，”莱取笑道，“每一个都是。反而超级恶棍才是真诚的。”

“你现在也是超级英雄了，你知道，”巴里平静地说。

“我知道。我刚刚才走进了警察局，并且还没戴着手铐呢。我甚至可以去打保龄球，去高级餐厅，去看电影……”莱把手放在巴里的颈后，他的声音渐渐放低。

巴里吞咽了一下，莱的手掌能感受到他的动作。巴里的手在笔记本上僵住了。“你是来约我吃晚餐的吗？”

“我们从没约过会呢。我们都认识这么多年了，”莱指出道。

“这么多年来你都是一个混蛋，”巴里一边看着显微镜一边傻笑道。

“呸，”莱玩味地嘲讽。他更进一步挨着巴里的椅子，直到几乎能够贴着他。“我可是一个棒呆了的宿敌。”

“哈尔会觉得这一切都太诡异了，”巴里悄声笑了起来。

“什么？发现一个正义联盟里英俊过人的超级英雄带你去打保龄球？”莱开他玩笑，“还是因为这整个‘我们曾经是宿敌’之类的玩意儿？你觉得现在我是不是该给他们讲点故事，比如那次你和我在中央城自然历史博物馆，当时我正在偷幻龙化石——”

巴里从脖子一直红到了耳朵根。这真可爱。“天呐，你不能把这事告诉任何人。永远不行。想都别想。”

“但你喜欢我的舌上功夫，我还记得……如此喜欢以至于我在莱克斯公司的新办公室里还有一个 **可爱的** 小幻龙化石呢，”莱的手抚上了巴里的头发。

“你分散了我的注意力，”巴里咬着牙说，双颊绯红。

“等打完保龄球，看完电影后，我可以为你再重演一下，”莱提议道。

有什么东西发出了哔哔地响声。莱扫了一眼计时器看到读数跳到了00:00，紧接着突然有人把他推倒在地板上。沉甸甸的重量压上了他的胸口，让他一时透不过气来，然后巴里·艾伦的嘴唇就压了上来，把他卷进了一个激烈的吻中。

“我必须，”巴里贴着莱的嘴说，莱转过头，把巴里拉入一个更深的吻直到他们的牙齿都碰在了一起。他将舌头刷过巴里的嘴唇然后——巴里急促着喘着气退了回去。

他看上去美极了，满面红晕，头发凌乱，双唇因为先前的接触而微微泛红。“我必须，”巴里睁大眼睛柔声说，“给哈尔发消息，告诉他血清起作用了。让我拿件外套，然后我们可以回我那儿——”

“不，”莱马上说道。他伸出手抓住巴里的肩膀，径直看进了他的眼睛。“那是我们通常所做的。如果你想要我们……‘有意义’或诸如此类的事，那我们就该 **出去玩** 。”

巴里呆呆地看了莱好长一会儿，一个笑容慢慢地在他脸上绽放。“ **一次约会** ，”巴里说。

“是的，巴里·艾伦，一次约会。”

眨眼间，巴里的嘴唇贴上了莱的，给了他一个纯洁的吻，然后从他的身上跳开。“让我拿上外套！”巴里急切地说。

莱坐起身子，看着巴里移到他的外套那里，掏出了手机光速给绿灯侠发了一条消息。 **好吧** ，莱带着得意的笑容想， **我想我会习惯待在正义联盟里的。**


End file.
